


Life-Threatening Game

by MoisturizedShigaraki



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoisturizedShigaraki/pseuds/MoisturizedShigaraki
Summary: Monomi could plead all she wanted, Nagito had already made up his mind.This is, somewhat, a 'written account' of the scene when the player takes control of Nagito. Some elements may differ from canon, although not drastically. 850 words.
Kudos: 4





	Life-Threatening Game

In a heated moment, he had been asked if it was more important to cling to hope or to live. Nagito wasn't scared to gamble his life away. He always knew the answer to the questions. Every painstaking moment he knew. It pulsed through his veins, hope tingled in his limbs. It was a question that was hardly worth asking, he had been tied up for days in the name of hope. The entire island knew what Nagito was bound to answer. "Hope." He would say, predictably. "I am a stepping stone for hope. If my life is the cost, then I am willing to pay." He spoke like a machine set to repeat. He didn't want anybody to mistake his words for anything else.

Now, in the final Dead Room, Nagito held hope in his heart. Hope for a way off of the island. Hope for all of his peers, and their spectacular talents, deserving the spotlight of the world. Even a minuscule amount of hope for himself, and whatever he would find in this shoddy, damp, room. Right off the bat, he knew his objective. The gun on the table called his name, obviously needing to be brandished by whatever survivor was lucky enough to stumble upon this room. He picked up the pistol.

The sleight of his hand twitched, and his hard grip hid the revolver. It weighed heavy on his emancipated palm, not that Nagito had the concentration to notice. Before him stood a table holding a tablet. The tablet showed written rules, stating the obvious— Nagito was to play Russian Roulette. He couldn't count on two hands the number of times he has played that game. He was known for having a sick-nasty winning streak, likely due to his irrepressible talent. He could have yawned with boredom, but something on the page piqued his interest. The screen flashed and read "Depending on the difficulty, I've prepared special prizes." A classic move on Monokuma's part. The corners of Nagito's lips upturned. He examined the gun. There were six empty slots, all of which called for a bullet. Conveniently, across the table there were five bullets. He knew what he had to do. 

He picked the ammunition up off of the table and slowly filled the cylinders of the pistol until only one spot remained. His smirk had never left, even as he eyeballed the revolver. 'Any other person would be terrified', he thought. The Ultimate Photographer would shake, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer would cry, even Hajime would be unable to mask the fear. Nagito hadn't a single qualm. From across the room, Monomi was in shock. She knew his title. Komaeda wore the name 'Ultimate Lucky Student' like a badge, but this was pushing it. 

Monomi swore that a one-in-six chance of survival was preposterous, and she thought that he couldn't have been serious, unless the boy had a death wish that is. 

He spun the chambers, until it came to a rough stop. It was good enough for him, it doesn't take a lot. With a satisfied sigh, he craned his neck to look at Monomi. She sat in the corner, utterly terrified of the student in front of her. He wasn't a bad guy, he had hoped anyway. He was just unpredictable. But, he was on the side of hope, even at his own expense. Monomi has to see that, they all should know this about him by now. Monomi had to. Of everybody on the island, Monomi had to understand.

He didn't let another second pass, he raised the gun to his temple. What sounded like a small laugh escaped his lips. From the other side of the room Monomi had began crying, hoping to reason with him, but Nagito's own thoughts deafened him. Behind the door there was something waiting for him, he had no doubts. Monomi could plead all she wanted, Nagito had already made up his mind. Without a second thought, or even a blink, he squeezed the trigger. 

A boisterous click rang through his and Monomi's ears. Nagito slowly put the pistol back onto the table, not giving it another passing glance. From across the room, Nagito could hear Monomi's labored breathing, and an eventual quiet sputter. She stammered as she spoke. "I... I'm scared of you... Nagito." Monomi said, despair clear in her stitched up eyes. He couldn't explain why, but his own name sounded bitter in his head. He didn't quite understand her fear, after all, it may be a worthless talent, but he is here for a reason. The Ultimate Lucky Student should be able to survive the single, most important, life-threatening game of his life, shouldn't he? If not, then what is the point? A stepping stone to hope had to be very forward, the boy knew. The door ahead of them opened with a creak, and Nagito, haphazardly, stepped through, seemingly forgetting the trials he had just faced. Monomi was glued to the spot, terrified of the game, of Monokuma, of the blood and paint stained room, and of Nagito.


End file.
